


Confessions

by btamamura



Series: NatSyo [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Syo is worried about Natsuki, he hadn't been his usual self lately. Why is the older boy avoiding him?Contains childhood scenes and an alternate take on when they found out they'd be roommates at Saotome Gakuen. There is a childhood love confession and first kiss, but nothing worse than the kiss in My Girl.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: I'd been thinking about when I graduated from grade six, how I was not only sad leading up to it because I'd be leaving my younger friends behind, but also because I knew that we'd be attending different schools even once they did graduate. We managed to find each other again thanks to Facebook, and I'd even caught up with one of them for brunch a few years ago. Anyway, the reminiscence left me wondering what if Natsuki felt a similar way about having to graduate two years before the Kurusu twins and fearing losing complete contact with them? Which led to this being written.
> 
> This contains NatSyo, so a slash warning is in place. There is a love confession set in their childhood years, and a first kiss, but it's very chaste. Characters might be OOC at times. Canon romantic feelings towards Haruka are made platonic for the sake of this.
> 
> If none of that has caused you to turn back, I hope you enjoy this!

For three weeks, Syo and Kaoru had noticed the same thing about the usually cheerful, older blond - he was a lot more quiet than usual. There had only been one other period that had happened, and that was when Natsuki had given up the violin and instead took up the viola. Neither knew the reason, but when Syo had tried asking, Natsuki just smiled tiredly and said it was just something different. They stopped asking after hearing the same response more than twenty times, and when he'd started acting more like the cheerful goofball they knew.

The current situation was different - there was yet to be any physical change. Anytime they tried asking, that same, tired smile would be back along with reassurances that all was well.

"You're worried, aren't you?" Kaoru asked his older brother, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah."

"You admitted it?!" He'd expected a different response, so hearing that meant his brother really _was_ worried.

"It's almost like... _that_ time."

"Has _he_ shown up lately?" Kaoru was speaking of the other major change to have occured in the form of an angrier, more violent side known as _Satsuki_.

"Not that I know of."

"What do you think it could be about?"

"Dunno, but it's gotta be bad if he's not even chasing me around."

"Yeah...and he still tries to tell us everything's fine. Lately...doesn't it feel like he's avoiding us?"

"I thought so too. He'd usually be walking home with us."

"But, it's just us."

"He made some excuse about his mom needing some help today and went on ahead."

"Hmm..."

***

A fortnight had passed since that afternoon. Syo was becoming even more worried; Natsuki had barely said a word to him. "What if I'd done something to upset him...?" he murmured, kicking a soccer ball against a wall.

A soft sound filled the air.

Syo paused in his solo game. "What's that sound?" he murmured, following it over to some nearby bushes. He pushed them back and saw someone sitting there, knees to their chest and shaking. The sounds were coming from the person. He recognised the mop of darker blond hair. "Natsuki..."

The child tensed and slowly turned around. "Syo...-chan..." He rotated his whole body.

"Oi, what are you doing here? What happened?" He immediately knelt in front of him. "Why are you crying?!"

He sniffed, reaching under the lenses of his glasses to wipe at his eyes. "It's nothing." He forced a smile. "I'm fine."

Syo frowned. "No. You're absolutely not fine!" 

"I am, really!"

"Then, why are you hiding here and crying? Why have you been avoiding us?"

"Syo-chan...it doesn't ma-"

"It does!" He threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around him. The force of his tackle sent both to the ground. "It matters because my friend is upset! It matters because Kaoru and I have been worried! What's going on?"

He lay there, shocked at Syo's vehement tone.

"Natsuki! Please! Talk to me! Aren't we friends?!"

"Syo-chan..." he squeezed his eyes shut as he returned the embrace.

"Please, Natsuki, tell me what's got you so upset. Has something happened?"

He shook his head. "Not yet, but it will. And I don't want it to!"

"Natsuki?"

"I'm a sixth-grader, do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"I'm graduating!"

"But, that's good, isn't it?"

"No, because you're not." He started to tremble. "I'll have to go to a new school." Tears leaked from his eyes as his voice started to crack. "I-I might n-never see y-you and K-Kaoru-kun again...y-you won't be a-able to c-come with me this t-time..."

"Oh...I never thought about that. But, what do you mean about us not seeing each other again? There's still holidays, right? And we're only two years younger, so we'll probably-"

"I already know you'll be going to a different school! I tried asking Mom about it..."

"And about holidays?"

"What if we can't? What if I have too much homework? Or what if my family moves again?"

"Natsuki..."

"Syo-chan...why couldn't we be the same age? Why do I have to graduate without you?!" He let out a keening sound before starting to sob. "I-I don't want this!"

Syo closed his eyes and nuzzled his head against Natsuki's chest. _So, this is what's been bothering him... I think I get why he was avoiding us. It'd make saying goodbye a little easier._ "Hey, if that's the case, then we should spend all of the rest of our time together...well, together. While I like having some space from you at times, I hate that you've been avoiding me."

"S-Sorry, Syo-chan, I-I'm sorry..." He moved to lift his glasses to his forehead to wipe his eyes.

Syo immediately sat up and moved. "Hold on, I'll get that." He helped him sit up, reaching into his pocket for a handkerchief. He swiftly lifted Natsuki's glasses and used the handkerchief to wipe the tears from his eyes before lowering them again. 

The tears hadn't exactly stopped. "I'm sorry for avoiding you. I guess I thought putting distance between us now would've made things easier. But, I'm already missing you. I saw you kicking your ball against the wall and wanted to join you, but I told myself not to. I reminded myself why and got upset."

"And that's why I found you crying in the bushes?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry, Syo-chan." 

He hugged him tightly. "It's alright. I understand why you did it."

He sniffed, returning the embrace.

"I've actually missed you too. Can we hang out again?"

"...okay. I'd like that a lot."

"Good. Come on, Kaoru should be out soon."

"Where is he?"

"Doing a favour for Sensei. I would've helped, but..."

"It might be too much for you."

"Yeah." He pulled back from the embrace. He gave Natsuki the handkerchief, waiting for him to finish wiping his eyes and blow his nose before offering to help him up.

Natsuki smiled, accepting the offer.

"You know, even if we don't wind up seeing each other all the time, we will see each other again. We both want to be idols, remember? We'll probably meet up when we achieve our dream."

He nodded, smiling widely.

Syo returned the smile with a grin of his own, glad to recognise his friend's smile as one that was genuine.

***

The evening of Graduation Day, the Shinomiya and Kurusu families threw a little party to celebrate Natsuki's graduation. It had been Syo and Kaoru's idea; they'd noticed he was starting to feel a little more sad the nearer it drew, so they wanted him to have a reason for it to be a happy occasion.

As the small celebration continued, Natsuki pulled Syo aside, asking him to follow him outside for a short while.

Syo followed, wondering why it was just him who was going along.

***

"So, next year, I'm off to middle school..." Natsuki sighed as he sat on the porch step.

Syo sat beside him. "Are you nervous?"

"A little. But, I think I'll be okay."

"Mm! You will be! You're Shinomiya Natsuki, my best friend! My best friend can make it through anything!"

"Syo-chan...geez, you're going to make me cry..."

"Sorry."

"Mm-mm, it's alright. Happy tears, I assure you."

"Is that so?"

"Mm."

They sat observing the property of the Shinomiya farm. "Hey, Natsuki?"

"Yes, Syo-chan?"

"Why just me out here? How come Kaoru isn't out here too?"

"Actually...there was something I wanted to tell you, and only you."

"What's that?"

"Mom told me something interesting recently when I noticed something about myself."

"What was it?"

"That what I feel is okay."

"What you feel?"

"Mm-hm!" He swivled slightly so he was facing Syo. "Of course, I'm still a bit nervous, but...Syo-chan, do you promise you'll never hate me? No matter what I say to you?"

"I promise."

"You'll keep it?"

"A man never goes back on his word!"

"Okay. Well..."

Syo wondered just what Natsuki had to tell him.

"Syo-chan, I..." His cheeks had turned pink.

"Natsuki, what...?"

"I love you."

"I know. You tell me that all the time."

"No, I mean I _love_ you."

"Oh, but...aren't we both boys?"

"It's okay."

"It is?"

"Some boys love boys, some girls love girls and I love Syo-chan."

"Oh." His cheeks flared as he averted his gaze.

"Did...I say something weird just now?"

"Not really. But, I don't know how to respond yet." His gaze returned to the older boy. "I mean, I love you, but I don't know if it's the same way."

"That's okay, Syo-chan. I just wanted you to know." He lowered his eyes. "Hey, Syo-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I...can I please...k-kiss you?"

"Eh?! Um..."

"N-Never mind, it was silly of me to a-!"

"Okay."

"Eh? Really?!"

"Yeah. It's okay."

"Syo-chan..."

"I didn't think you'd be my first kiss."

"I didn't either."

"So, um, how do we...?"

"Can you...close your eyes?"

"Okay." He did as requested.

Natsuki inhaled deeply before swooping in, bringing his lips to Syo's. It only lasted two seconds before he pulled back.

Syo opened his eyes. "Oh...wow..." He raised his fingers to his lips as his cheeks turned light pink.

"It did feel nice. I'm glad you were my first kiss. Thank you, Syo-chan. For that and for not hating me."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "I can't ever hate you." He felt the embrace being returned.

***

A few years had passed since then. Syo stood outside the dorm room he was assigned to and opened the door.

There was someone in there arranging a line of plush animals on his bed.

"N-Natsuki...?"

He turned around, green eyes widening and shining in delight as he recognised his old friend. He dropped the toy he held and immediately stepped over to him. "Syo-chan!" He wrapped him in his arms.

He returned the embrace. "Told ya we'd meet again someday."

"You've gotten taller! You're still my small and cute Syo-chan though!"

"Oi, lay off on the small and cute, would ya? Heh, you haven't changed at all, despite becoming a giant."

Natsuki chuckled as he released him, stepping aside so he could enter the room. "How's Kaoru-kun?"

"He's good, he got into Medical school."

"So, he's on his way to becoming a doctor, and we're working to become idols."

"Yep. Our dreams are as strong as they've always been."

"How have you been?"

"Not bad. I had surgery when I was twelve."

"Surgery?"

"Yeah. Just minor, nothing to worry about."

"Why didn't you call me? I could've kept you company!"

"It was during exam time, I didn't want to be the reason your grades slipped. Elementary was more lenient than middle school would've been."

"Still..."

"It's alright, nothing too big."

"Okay then."

"Hey. You know...the way this school works, only one of us might become an idol..."

"I know. I wish it could be both of us if either of us is the debuting student."

"We'll both just have to work our asses off! There's a lot of competition here!"

"Mm!"

***

They did manage to debut together, along with four other students they'd befriended, in a group named _STARISH_. As their first live wrapped up, most of the group were celebrating backstage. Much like the graduation celebration held years before, Natsuki had asked for Syo to follow him to somewhere private.

Syo had a feeling he knew what Natsuki had wanted to say.

***

Natsuki immediately wrapped him in a tight embrace once they were away from prying eyes. He let out a shaky breath. "We've done it, Syo-chan."

He nodded, misty-eyed, as he returned the embrace. "Yeah. We're both idols now."

"Our first live was so much fun! I really enjoyed singing Haru-chan's songs!"

"Yeah, it was great being able to sing Nanami's songs!"

"...do you remember at the graduation party?"

"How you pulled me aside, we sat outside and you told me you love me?"

He nodded. "Yes, that."

"It's changed?"

"Oh no, I'm still in love with you."

"But, Nanami..."

"She is a very precious person, of that there is no doubt. I do love her very much. But, it's platonic. I know you've come to care about her very much too."

"Yeah. I have."

"Romantically?"

"Mm...well, like you, she's a very dear person that I treasure in my heart. But...it's not the same as what I feel for you."

"Syo-chan...?"

"I've had years to think about it. Our time together here...it gave me more of a reason to think about it. After all, we were together again."

"Syo-chan..."

"I remembered you telling me your feelings. I remember there being times I'd think that I wanted to see you. I thought about when we kissed and how it actually felt nice. Every time I thought about it, my stomach felt fluttery, like there were butterflies. And now I know that I can finally respond." He pulled back from the embrace just enough so he could look into Natsuki's eyes, knowing the taller boy had tilted his head downwards. "I love you too, Natsuki."

His heart swelled and tears welled in his eyes. He beamed. "I'd been hoping to hear you say that someday. Syo-chan..." He bent down slightly.

Syo lifted himself onto his tiptoes.

"May I?"

"Of course."

Their lips met at the same time. It lasted longer than their first kiss, but was just as chaste.

Syo lowered himself down. "We'd better get back. If the others aren't wondering where we are, they're probably already out looking for us."

"Otoya-kun and Masato-kun actually know how I feel about you, so they'll understand they don't have to send out a search party. Still, going back sounds like a good idea. Let's go celebrate the start of our new lives as idols with our friends."

"Mm!"

***

It was only when _STARISH_ were alone, save for the company of Haruka and Tomochika, that the pair informed of their relationship. Otoya was thrilled for them, Ren just chuckled knowingly while muttering he'd seen it coming from miles away. Masato and Tokiya gave them swift reminders that their relationship would have to be kept completely under-wraps, then congratulated them. Haruka and Tomochika embraced them, offering to do what they could to help keep it a secret.

The pair of blonds exchanged their unique smiles - Natsuki's tender smile and Syo's grin - before joining everyone in celebrating their first live of many to come.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: Syo's previous knowledge of Satsuki was what resulted in me writing that he knew about when he'd first come about, though not the reason why. The timeline might be a little off, but let's just go with canon divergence.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos are always appreciated, and while I won't ask for a review, I'd appreciate no flames, thanks.


End file.
